


倩女幽魂

by fsc0106



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsc0106/pseuds/fsc0106
Relationships: 豪情雅致
Kudos: 9





	倩女幽魂

疫情期间着实无聊，任豪晚上居然被张颜齐拉着玩了一晚上倩女幽魂。他睡之前还顺便回顾了一遍倩女幽魂这个老电影，虽然他决心明天绝不再碰那个鬼游戏。他可是直男，直男就该回归LOL！dota也行。

日有所思夜有所梦，任豪梦到了。

“倩女”穿着白衣，衣衫的裁剪让他格外留意到那一段纤细的腰肢。她戴着斗笠婷婷袅袅地冲任豪走过来，白到有些透明的腕子伸过来去牵任豪，就往屋里走。

屋里正中的大床垂着重重叠叠的纱幔，任豪被“倩女”推倒了。

得，还是个春梦。

任豪想去摘她的斗笠，欲掌握在床上的主导权。晚风到也帮他，吹起纱幔亦吹起面纱，露出一点波光流转的狐狸眼睛。

好像刘也…

倩女是狐狸吗？任豪把人压在身下去扯她的腰带，想去窥见他一眼就觊觎的纤细腰肢，一边这么模模糊糊的想。

梦里也有嗅觉吗？还是心理暗示。任豪觉着自己简直被眼前人的幽香给蛊住了，他不自觉的凑上前去闻，就像一只大狗在人颈肩嗅着乱蹭。

“痒…”

眼前人伸了纤纤玉指到任豪胸前推拒，那一点隔着衣衫的痒就迅速在全身升腾出热来。任豪抓住人的柔荑，感受着冰肌玉骨的实感。边倾上前去讨吻，他一遍乐此不疲的引了人的香舌逐玩，另只闲着的手还极有控制欲地捏住人的下颚，就有香甜的津液顺着人的嘴角滑下去。任豪从沉醉中睁眼，看到的正是迷朦光影里头那一丝丝亮晶晶的液体，他瞬间感受到了自己的小兄弟已经急不可耐了。

任豪也就一愣神的功夫，那人就发出了一些甜腻腻的音儿，勾的任豪吸了一口冷气。怪不得，果然是吸人精气的惑人尤物。

他躺下来，想着现实不能够梦里总得享受享受。

“乖，坐上来，让我舒服可以吗？”

他托着人的一侧腰际把软成一团的人扶起来，她就真的乖乖地坐了上来。

梦里还真是完全没有逻辑，任豪当时只记得是被一团温暖湿热的软肉包裹了，完全没疑惑为何倩女也有男根，还要用紧致非常的后穴来服侍他。

任豪只记得她坐上来时痛的发出一声娇呼，鬓云散乱，束胸上一点点软肉白里透粉看的他眼都发直。最要命的，他刚刚解开了人腰带，此刻衣服要遮不遮含羞带怯的给他透一些他刚开始一眼就瞧上的白嫩腰际，盈盈一握。小腹太薄这个姿势又进去的深，任豪都能看见一些他自个儿的形状。眼前这个妖精还用手去感受小腹，一边嘴里呢喃着淫乱的不成调的呻吟

“要…要被顶穿了…受不住了…嗯…”

任豪什么也顾不得了，他一边快速顶弄，一边受了蛊一样的虔诚奉上自己的一颗心，他在射白浊到人里头的时候贴到她耳际

“小倩姑娘若是要这精气，你拿去便是。”

那人还在高潮余韵里，正趴在任豪肩头一滴一滴的落泪，整的任豪直心疼。她往任豪耳边吐气如兰

“我是刘也啊…”

任豪不可置信地对上“小倩姑娘”的脸，她面容在梦里还是有些模模糊糊，只有那一双眼，是波光荡漾眼角发红的狐狸眼睛—刘也的眼睛。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

标准噩梦式的惊叫起床。

刘也边给任豪拉窗帘，边声音轻柔地同他说话

“坐噩梦了？”

阳光都透进来，给刘也撒上一层毛绒绒的金边。任豪看着人那双眼，只觉得自己晨勃的某处此刻硬的更厉害了。

完了。

自诩直男任豪，怕是因为一个梦被扳弯了。

玩什么倩女幽魂！！

他麻利的翻身下床往外跑，甚至忘记了自己还顶着帐篷

“张颜切我杀了你！！！！”


End file.
